Artificial Christmas tree
Christmas tree]] An artificial Christmas trees is an artificial pine and fir tree manufactured for the specific purpose of use as a Christmas tree. The earliest artificial Christmas trees were wooden, tree-shaped pyramids or feather trees, both developed by Germans. Most modern trees are made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) but many other types of trees have been and are available, including aluminum Christmas trees and fiber-optic illuminated Christmas trees. History The first artificial Christmas trees were developed in Germany during the 19th century,Hewitt, James. The Christmas Tree, (Google Books), Lulu.com, 2007, pp. 33–36, (ISBN 1430308206). though earlier examples exist. These "trees" were made using goose feathers that were dyed green.Forbes, Bruce David. Christmas: A Candid History, (Google Books), University of California Press , 2007, pp. 121–22, (ISBN 0520251040) The German feather trees were one response by Germans to continued deforestation in Germany. Developed in the 1880s, the feather trees became increasingly popular during the early part of the 20th century.John, J. A Christmas Compendium, (Google Books), Continuum International Publishing Group, 2005, p. 129, (ISBN 0826487491). The German feather trees eventually made their way to the United States where they became rather popular as well.Silverthorne, Elizabeth. Christmas in Texas, (Google Books), Texas A&M University Press, 1994, p. 62, (ISBN 0890965781). In fact, the use of natural Christmas trees in the United States was pre-dated by a type of artificial tree.Perkins, Broderick. "Faux Christmas Tree Crop Yields Special Concerns", Realty Times, December 12, 2003, accessed December 15, 2008. These first trees were wooden, tree-shaped pyramids lit by candles, they were developed in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, by the German Moravian Church in 1747."Christmas Tree Traditions", University of Illinois Extension, accessed December 15, 2008. Types of artificial trees Feathers Feather Christmas trees, originally of German origin, became popular in the United States as well. Feather trees were initially made of green-dyed goose feathers which were attached to wire branches. These wire branches were then wrapped around a central dowel which acted as the trunk Feather Christmas trees ranged widely in size, from a small 2 inch tree to a large 98 inch tree sold in department stores during the 1920s. Often, the tree branches were tipped with artificial red berries which acted as candle holders. The branches were widely spaced to keep the candles from starting a fire, which allowed ample space for ornamentation. Other benefits touted for feather trees included the elimination of a trip to the tree lot and the lack of shed needles.Marling, Karal Ann. Merry Christmas!: Celebrating America's Greatest Holiday, (Google Books), Harvard University Press, 2000, pp. 58–62, (ISBN 0674003187). Brush bristles In 1930 a British-based Addis Housewares Company created the first artificial Christmas tree made from brush bristles.Cole, Peter, et al. Christmas Trees: Fun and Festive Ideas, (Google Books), Chronicle Books, 2002, p. 23, (ISBN 0811835774). The company used the same machinery that it used to manufacture toilet brushes. The trees were made from the same animal-hair bristles used in the brushes, save they were dyed green. For a time, the brush trees were immensely popular, with large numbers exported from Great Britain, where the trees also became popular. These brush trees offered advantages over the earlier feather trees. They could accept heavier ornamentation, and were not nearly as flammable. Aluminum Christmas tree]] Christmas tree decorated with fairy lights and baubles]] Aluminium Christmas trees are a type of artificial tree that are made largely from aluminium. The trees were manufactured in the United States, first in Chicago in 1958, and later in Manitowoc, Wisconsin where the majority of the trees were produced.Andrews, Candice Gaukel. Great Wisconsin Winter Weekends, (Google Books), Big Earth Publishing, 2006, p. 178, (ISBN 1931599718) Aluminum trees were manufactured into the 1970s,Fortin, Cassandra A. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas (1958)", The Baltimore Sun, October 26, 2008, accessed December 14, 2008. and had their height of popularity from their inception until about 1965."A dark family secret: the artificial Christmas tree", Oakland Tribune, December 24, 2006, via findarticles.com, accessed December 14, 2008.Pinto, Barbara. "Town Leads Aluminium Christmas Tree Revival", ABC News, December 18, 2005, accessed December 14, 2008. That year A Charlie Brown Christmas aired for the first time, and its negative portrayal of aluminium Christmas trees is credited for a subsequent decline in sales. Plastic Most artificial Christmas trees are made from PVC plastic. PVC trees are fire-retardant but not fire-resistant. Many of these trees are made in China; from January to August 2005 $69 million worth of artificial trees from China entered the United States. The prelit tree has become increasingly popular in the United States and Germany as well, due to added ease of not having to string one's own lights. Types of lights popular today include incandescent lights (also referred to as “mini lights”) and LED lights (where each bulb has its own socket, preventing the whole string from going out should one bulb burn out). Prelit trees are subject to the mandatory regulations for the safety standards of electrical products and have to meet safety standards approved by a nationally recognized testing laboratory such as UL (Underwriters Labs), CSA (Canadian Standards Association), ETL (Intertek), GS, BS and RoHS. Artificial Christmas trees may be "frosted" or "glittered" and designed for outdoor uses with UV additives."Choices Abound for PVC Christmas Trees this Season", Vinyl News Service (The Vinyl Institute), December 3, 2008, accessed December 15, 2008. Plastic trees can come in a variety of different colors, and one type came with built-in speakers and an MP3 player. Companies such as Mountain King, Barcana and the National Tree Company have marketed increasingly realistic PVC trees made to closely resemble Douglas fir, Ponderosa pine or other common types of Christmas trees. During the 1990s trees not only began to appear more realistic but some also smelled more realistic. Many of these more modern models come with pre-strung lights and hinged branches which simply had to be snapped into position. More recently, companies such as Balsam Hill have begun to use (PE) plastic molded from natural tree branches in an effort to create more realistic artificial Christmas trees. However, not all makers of artificial Christmas trees strive for naturalism. Companies like Treetopia have received attention for marketing trees in non-traditional colors and styles, like rainbow-colored trees or upside-down trees. Other Trends in artificial tree consumption have constantly evolved and a number of designer and other types of artificial Christmas trees have appeared on the market. Fiber optic trees come in two major varieties, one resembles a traditional Christmas tree. The other type of fiber optic Christmas tree is one where the entire tree is made of wispy fiber optic cable, a tree composed entirely of light.Neer, Katherine. "How Christmas Trees Work", howstuffworks.com, December 2006, accessed December 15, 2008. David Gutshall, of Johnstown, Pennsylvania, received a patent for the latter type of fiber optic tree in 1998.Chartrand, Sabra. "Patents; A host of products offer new ways to make the holiday season just a little bit more inventive", The New York Times, December 14, 1998, accessed December 15, 2008. One Dallas-based company offers "holographic mylar" trees in many hues. Tree-shaped objects made from such materials as cardboard,"Table-top Christmas Tree", (Google Books), Popular Mechanics January 1937, p. 117. glass,"Glass Christmas Tree", Diablo Glass School, one-day course listing, accessed December 16, 2008. ceramic or other materials can be found in use as tabletop decorations. Upside-down artificial Christmas trees were originally introduced as a marketing gimmick; they allowed consumers to get closer to ornaments for sale in retail stores as well as opened up floor space for more products."Demand Grows for Upside Down Christmas Tree", (Audio), National Public Radio, "All Things Considered", November 9, 2005, accessed December 16, 2008. There were three varieties of upside-down trees, those bolted to the ceiling, stand alone trees with a base, and half-trees bolted to walls.Wilson, Craig. "Fake trees turn Christmas on its head", USA Today, November 10, 2008, accessed December 16, 2008. Culture The tradition of putting up and decorating a Christmas tree is nothing new. It is the iconic symbol of the holiday and has become a focal point in the homes of those who participate in Christmas festivities. It is a ritual activity that many have fond memories of and there is a nostalgia to having a real tree. However, there was a change from classic to modern and this change occurred when a numerous amount of other artifacts became plasticized. The culture of Christmas intersects with the culture of plastic, and so the artificial Christmas tree is born. Its popularity has grown since its invention, creating a new demand. “Reports cite a 34 percent drop in live tree sales the past decade, and a 30 percent rise last year alone in the sale of fake trees, to 9.6 million”.Langer, Gary. (2004, December 23). Poll: Fake Christmas Trees Grow Popular. Retrieved from ABC News: abcnews.go.com/US/PollVault/print?id=355330 A demand for plastic starts with economics: how cheap plastic objects are compared to their non-plastic counterpart. “…uncertain economic times ensure more Americans will be looking at Christmas trees as an investment…a single artificial Christmas tree costs 70 percent less than the purchase of ten real Christmas trees over the same period of time”.Palmer, J. B. (2008, December 3). Choices Abound for PVC Christmas Trees This Season. Retrieved from Vinyl News Service: http://www.vinylnewsservice.com/MainMenu/Lifestyle/ChoicesAboundforPVCChristmasTreesThisSeason.html All of this mixed with our convenience culture that enjoys the ease of new technologies, the artificial Christmas tree has blossomed into the holiday staple that it is today. In 1992, in the United States, about 46 percent of homes displaying Christmas trees displayed an artificial tree."Holiday trees in oversupply," The New York Times, November 30, 1992, accessed December 14, 2008. Twelve years later, a 2004 ABC News/''Washington Post'' poll revealed that 58 percent of U.S. residents used an artificial tree instead of a natural tree.Langer, Gary. "Poll: Fake Christmas Trees Grow Popular," ABC News, December 23, 2004, accessed December 14, 2008. The real versus artificial tree debate has been popular in mass media through the early 21st century. The debate is a frequent topic of news articles during the Christmas holiday season.Garofoli, Joe. "O Christmas tree, are ye real or fake?," San Francisco Chronicle, via Scripps Howard News Service, December 16, 2005, accessed December 14, 2008 Early 21st century coverage of the debate focused on the decrease in natural Christmas tree sales, and rise in artificial tree sales over the late 1990s and early 2000s.Muñoz, Sara, Schaefer. "Fight Before Christmas: Real Trees vs. Fakes," The Wall Street Journal, December 21, 2006, accessed December 14, 2008. The rise in popularity of artificial trees did not go unnoticed by the Christmas tree farming industry in the United States. In 2004, the U.S. Christmas tree industry hired the advertising agency Smith-Harroff to spearhead an ad campaign aimed at rejuvenating lagging sales of natural trees. A 1975 poll by Michigan State University showed the reasons why consumers were beginning to prefer artificial over natural Christmas trees. The reasons included safety, one-time purchasing, and environmental responsibility but the biggest reason respondents gave pollsters was no messy needle clean up. Production Most artificial Christmas trees are manufactured in the Pearl River Delta area in China. Between January and September 2011, over 79.7 million dollars worth of artificial Christmas trees were exported to the United States. The number of artificial Christmas trees imported to United States rose 139 million in the same nine-month period in 2012. Promoters of artificial trees highlight them as convenient, reusable, and of better quality than artificial trees of old. Supporters also note that some apartment buildings have banned natural trees because of fire concerns.Langer, Gary. "Poll: Fake Christmas Trees Grow Popular", ABC News, 23 December 2004, accessed March 29, 2009. There is also a robust market for artificial Christmas trees in Poland. An estimated 20 percent of all Christmas trees sold in Poland are artificial, and many are made domestically by individual families. One producer from Koziegłówki stated that every other house was an artificial tree producer. The trees are made from a special film which is imported mostly from China or Thailand. Entire families take part in production and the trees are sold throughout Poland with some being exported to the Czech Republic and Slovakia."Pining Fir the Holidays", Warsaw Voice, December 19, 2002, accessed March 29, 2009. The main artificial Christmas tree producer in Poland is in Piła. Environmental issues General issues The debate about the environmental impact of artificial trees is ongoing. Generally, natural tree growers contend that artificial trees are more environmentally harmful than their natural counterpart.Hayes, Sharon Caskey. "Grower says real Christmas trees are better for environment than artificial ones", Kingsport Times-News (Kingsport, Tennessee), November 26, 2008, accessed December 14, 2008. On the other side of the debate, trade groups such as the American Christmas Tree Association, continue to refute that artificial trees are more harmful to the environment and maintain that the PVC used in Christmas trees has excellent recyclable properties."Facts on PVC Used in Artificial Christmas Trees", American Christmas Tree Association, official site, accessed December 15, 2008. One researcher at Kansas State University called the idea that artificial trees are eco-friendly an "urban myth"."Artificial Christmas Trees Not Eco-Friendly", Kansas State University: Research and Extension News, December 5, 2008, accessed December 15, 2008. Lead contamination In the past, lead was often used as a stabilizer in PVC, but it is now prohibited by Chinese laws. Most PVC materials for making artificial Christmas trees are now using tin as a stabilizer. PVC was used in some of the 2007 recalled Chinese toys. A 2004 study found that while in general artificial trees pose little health risk from lead contamination, there do exist "worst-case scenarios" where major health risks to young children are present.Maas, Richard P. et al. Artificial Christmas trees: how real are the lead exposure risks? (Abstract via PubMed) Journal of Environmental Health, December 2004; 67(5): 20–4, 32, accessed December 15, 2008. The lead author of the 2004 study, Dr. Richard Maas, noted in 2005: "We found that if we leave one of these trees standing for a week, and we wipe under the tree we’ll find large amounts of lead dust in many cases under the tree"."Lead Found in Holiday Decorations", WSBTV (Atlanta), November 29, 2005, accessed December 15, 2008. In 2007, U.S. Senator Charles Schumer (D-NY) asked the Consumer Products Safety Commission to investigate lead levels in Chinese imported artificial trees. Lead-free artificial Christmas trees do exist; for example, one U.S.-based company uses barium instead of lead as a stabilizer in its PVC trees.Lovley, Erika. "Lawmakers target fake Christmas trees", The Politico, December 13, 2007, accessed December 15, 2008. A 2008 U.S. Environmental Protection Agency report found that as the PVC in artificial Christmas trees aged it began to degrade. The report determined that of the 50 million artificial trees in the United States approximately 20 million were 9 or more years old, the point where dangerous lead contamination levels are reached.Levin, Ronnie, et al. "Lead Exposures in U.S. Children, 2008: Implications for Prevention", Environmental Health Perspective October 2008; 116(10): 1285–1293, accessed December 15, 2008. See also *"Attack of the Mutant Artificial Christmas Trees" *Christmas tree production References Further reading *Wohleber, Curt. "Fake Fir", American Heritage, Winter 2007, accessed December 18, 2008. External links *American Christmas Tree Association, industry trade group Category:Artificial Christmas trees